Stuck On Fuckin' You (песня)
"Stuck On Fuckin' You" - песня, написаная Леди Гагой и спродюсированая Фернандо Гарибэем и DJ White Shadow в 2010 году. Песня была написала в ее студии в автобусе сразу после концерта Monster Ball в штате Миннесота. Песня была записана за один раз. Релиз Twitter 31 августа 2010, Гага написала в твиттере :"I got nothing left to do, but don't give a damn, cuz were back in Minnesota baby, with a sold out show again" 3:39 PM via Twitter for BlackBerry® YouTube Песня была выпущена в полночь, 25 декабря 2011 через официальный аккаунт Гаги на YouTube как Рождественский подарок для ее фанатов. :"Я написала эту песню в Миннесоте, сразу после шоу Monster Ball в автобусной студии. Мы записали ее за один раз. Фернандо играл на гитере, Пол на драм-машине. Я написала, спела, фристайл последнюю минуту + половина песни." SoundCloud 25 декабря, 2011 at 3:19:59 PST, Гага загрузила песню на страницу soundcloud под псевдонимом "stuckonfuckinyou" с подписью "UNRELEASED SONG from Born This Way." Выступления Tabs Тур= Table Текст песни Got no plans Got no clothes Got no piano Ain't got no shows No I've got nothing to do But to be stuck on you-hoo Got no flights Outta here Got no TV shows Until next year No I've got nothing to do But to be stuck on you-hoo Baby you're my liquour I'm addicted to you So I'll just be stuck on Stuck on fuckin' you-hoo (Woo!) Stuck on fuckin' you-hoo I don't ever want just another boy or a girl Baby you and I, baby you and I could change the world I don't ever want just another boy or a girl To love I'm stuck, stuck, stuck, stuck on you Got all night No cameras We got no champagne But we got drugs No I've got nothing to do But to be st- oh you-hoo смех Purple sheets Symble clock Gonna spend my time Rocking on top Yeah I've got nothing to do But to be stuck on you-hoo Baby you're my Johnnie walker Baby it's true So I'll just be stuck on Stuck on fuckin' you-hoo Stuck on fuckin' you-hoo I don't ever want just another boy or a girl 'Cause Baby you and I, baby you and I could change the world I don't ever want just another boy or a girl To love I'm stuck, stuck, stuck, stuck on you, on you Got no plans Got no flights Oh outta here No TV shows But we got mice in the kitchen No we don't care 'Cause we're in love Get in the shower I'll meet you there I bought you some hippie shit From the deli downstairs, oh yeah Love it when my man smells so good Don't forget me baby Don't forget me when I leave and go on tour 'Cause I know your life would be a snore You'd be oh stuck on fuckin' this hooker whore This hooker whore-oh Got no nothing You're in the next room You fell asleep on my tour bus While Me, Fernando, and Paul and Justin and Dave Are making music, but I miss you Oh uh, the fridge is broke And we're drinking warm champagne But we don't care 'cause we're in Minnesota And we're sold out show again Haha, and it's a sold our show again Смех Okay, just stop it I could go on forever Участники записи Персонал *Гитара — Фернандо Гарибэй *Драм машина — DJ White Shadow *Записана — Studio Bus ( ) Категория:Песни Категория:Невыпущенные песни Категория:Песни исполненные вживую Категория:Песни в туре Born This Way Ball